codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Samantha Knight
:This article is for Samantha Knight from Code Lyoko. For the character from Code Lyoko Evolution, see Samantha Suarez. Samantha "Sam" Knight is one of the many girls that Odd has dated over the course of the show. She, however, is different in many ways from the rest. For example, she doesn't attend Kadic Academy. She first appeared in the episode Rock Bottom?. Samantha attended Mathison, a school near Kadic Academy. She and Odd met prior to the events in Rock Bottom? and Odd invited her to DJ at a party they were having at Yumi's house. Coming from a poor family, Sam tried to steal a laptop from Kadic's computer lab so she could DJ, since she couldn't afford one herself. Odd got in trouble for covering for her. Odd ended up saving her life later in the episode. Her monetary status also prevented her from attending Kadic with Odd. She appears again in Final Round after a year of being away from Odd. Apparently, her family moved to a house on the French coast, despite being poor. Odd later breaks up with her, but stays on good terms with her after she lies to him about a X.A.N.A. attack, in which Ulrich asked her to tell Odd about (which he tells her to tell him to go to "he knows where right away"). Personal Life She is a tomboy and a lover of skateboarding. She also stated that her room is "a permanent disaster zone" like Odd's. Her family is poor. Samantha leaves Kadic somewhere between the events of Rock Bottom? and the events prior to Final Round. She returns to Kadic for one day in Final Round to compete in the skateboarding competition. She and Odd broke up after Ulrich told her to tell him something important, and she didn't in an attempt to have more time with him. When Odd asked why she didn't deliver Ulrich's message, she implied they only had one day to be together before she had to return to the coast. Odd then said Ulrich needed him there for something important. She asked, "Even more important than hanging out with me?" He responded, "Unfortunately, yes." They stay on good terms, even despite her moving far away from Kadic. Appearances Season One * [[Rock Bottom?|'Rock Bottom?']]' (debut)' Season Three * [[Final Round|'Final Round']] Trivia *Samantha is the only girl that Odd has had romantic feelings for that lasted more than one episode. *Samantha's character is adapted into Samantha Suarez in Code Lyoko Evolution. The two share the same role as Odd's love interest, but are not the same character. Notable differences include skin and hair colour, as well as backstory. * Samantha was originally going to be named "Francesca"; this was revealed in the original script for Rock Bottom?. Gallery Odd kisses Samantha.jpg|Odd kissing her. Samoddjeremie.jpg|Samantha, Jeremie, and Odd. sam_smiling.jpg|Samantha smiling. Sam_Skater.jpg|About to skate in Final Round. 36eme dessous 305.jpg|Odd and Ulrich show her the Factory. ca:Samantha Knight es:Samantha Knight fi:Samantha Knight fr:Samantha Knight gl:Samantha Knight it:Samantha Knight pl:Samantha Knight pt:Samantha Knight ro:Samantha Knight sr:Саманта Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Final Round Category:Rock Bottom? Category:Needs Images